Load beds are conventionally provided with at least one pair of opposing walls interconnected by means of a third wall extending therebetween usually comprising a flooring upon which loads are to be placed. If the load bed comprises a part of a mobile carrier, the loads supported on the floor are subject to shifting. Accordingly, the opposing side walls of the load bed are conventionally provided with anchor points spaced therealong and retaining straps, lines or cables may be secured between anchor points on the opposing side walls in order to retain a load positioned on the floor against shifting.
However, in many instances, and particularly when the carrier is to make many stops for loading articles on to the load bed and unloading articles from the load bed, it becomes a time consuming task to resecure the load within the load bed after each unloading of articles therefrom or loading of articles thereonto with the result that persons handling the loading and unloading often do not adequately secure a load against shifting. This time consuming task is in part due to the repeated necessity of having to unsecure and secure the ends of a load retaining strap or cable in proper positions on the side walls of the load bed.
Accordingly, a need exists for structure whereby an adjustable length load retaining strap or other tension member may be provided and its opposite ends may be readily releasably anchored to predetermined anchor points spaced along side walls of a load bed.